User talk:Slappy123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Co. Empire Thugs-Assassins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piplupower (Talk) 01:34, May 22, 2010 Hello! Hello, Slappy, great EITC soldier! I am planning a POTCO Fanon, and I wish for you to bring your brilliance to it. --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 03:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) http://piratesofthecaribeanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Of_The_Caribean_Fanon_Wiki That is it, Im replanning it, and I would adore a Co. Empire article! --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 20:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) please please do not leave here. I need all the support that i can get here, and losing you to caorais wiki would be horrible. Thanks, Pip 20:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Leave me alone Hey, I'm not liking how you are putting me as a wanted pirate. I didn't even do anything to you so leave me alone, I'm just a Voodoo Apprentice trying to become a Voodoo Master ok. Unless i did something to you or your guild, I didn't do anything. so please remove those pictures that i put in the wiki, they were only meant to go to my Players's page. legends about the legends, i would perfer everything stay just in "Fan Stories". otherwise, things can get a little comlicated. We have enough to do without adding categories. Pip 12:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) BTW, would you like administrator powers? i see you as a good editor and am still looking for my third helper. administrator? that sounds great! i'll be sure to delete all the "legend" and the pics of wanted pirates! I just have 1 problem, my friend. i have no idea how to delete the "legend" category! Great! i cleaned it up for you, and i will now grant you the powers. When you get the powers, where there is normaly the edit this page, follow article, and move page, there will also be protect and delete. Pip 01:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) PS as a last request i would prefer that you not just put any screenshot of a pirate you find onthe wiki on the wanted list for that guild page of yours. if you take the screenshot yourself, you may place the image. otherwise, no, that is disrespectfull. Thanks! ok... i have made you admin of fan stories due to your apparent great love for them. people will ask you about any question about fan stories. if you arent sure about the answer, leave me a messege - i'll help you out. Pip 01:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm just letting you know Hey, i took the liberty of deleting MY pictures that you put on your Co. Empire and Marined Empire page. the only remaining picture of me is the one with me in front of the house in cuba in the Co. Empire Page. If I catch you using my pictures again, I'm reporting ya to Piplupower. So if you don't want to get in trouble, DO NOT touch my pictures, if you don't know which pictures are mine, you will see them in my article Deleted mean pages! I apologise for the wanted pages. I have deleted them and they will no longer show the pics or information. You didn't had to delete the Guild Pages Uh...... I said i don't want you using my pictures, i didn't say i want you to delete the Guild pages, lol. You can keep the Co. Empire and Navy Elite Empire guilds articles. Just don't use other peoples pictures as Wanted signs. besides i was just talking about my pictures, i didn't really care about those other pictures, but........ if you can get your hands on a picture of Shadow Zachary and put it on the guild pages as a WANTED picture then i would be deeply honored since that fake me is probably running around pretending to be me. but do keep the guild pages of Co. Empire and the other one, i kind of forgot the name of the other one bu tyou know what i mean, just don't put wanted pictures of other players, but do put a wanted picture of that fake me. I want to kick that fakers but in the game. Co. Empire I have bad news some person from PEACE KEEPERS guild has been writing PEACE KEEPERS ROOL! on guild page he did it on alot of Co. Empire and EITC pages I have banned the user for 1 year please remake the Co. Empire pages Matthew,